<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Bright Is The Moon, High In Starlight by NidoranDuran</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29303160">Bright Is The Moon, High In Starlight</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/NidoranDuran/pseuds/NidoranDuran'>NidoranDuran</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hades (Video Game 2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Bestiality, Blow Jobs, Face-Fucking, Mildly Dubious Consent, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Spitroasting, Vaginal Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 07:41:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,714</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29303160</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/NidoranDuran/pseuds/NidoranDuran</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Artemis finds a worthy quarry on an aimless hunting night, only to continue being accosted by the creatures of the forest, who are getting in the way of her hunting the mysterious bear that's caught her eye. Anonymous commission.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>61</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Bright Is The Moon, High In Starlight</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Artemis's boots hit the dirt without a sound. When she was on a hunt, she was as quiet as moonlight itself upon the ground, every footstep tender and careful no matter how swiftly she moved. No goddess of the hunt could call herself the rightful bearer of such a title if she stomped around and scared off her quarry, even though she wasn't sure what her quarry this night would be. Artemis was not hunting with purpose or intent, but simply honing her senses, keeping sharp as she tread across the land in pursuit of something that might catch her eye. There were always things out in the wild to be intrigued by, always strange options and unique animals that might catch her interest or make her decide to nock an arrow, and with her bow in hand, she was always ready to.</p><p>But sometimes, the thrill of the hunt was not simply about tracking down something that captured her interest and made her want to get that glorious kill. Sometimes, the thrill of the hunt was simply in following tracks and observing, in the excitement of not knowing what lay around every corner but in keeping her senses sharp enough to immediately react to her surroundings. To see hunting only as murder was the domain of someone like Ares, and her brother's vast oversimplification of everything she oversaw already disgusted her greatly, which perhaps bolstered her desire to have nights where she hunted without any particular need to seek only bloodshed.</p><p>At least until she saw the bear.</p><p>The sight of a bear greater than five men in one was rare enough for anyone to behold, but with his fur as blue as the night sky, he was a trophy if ever she had seen one. Artemis spied him in the distance, his fur barely visible against the trees in darkness, and she was suddenly fixated upon the thought of hunting such an incredible creature, of claiming her glorious kill and taking that rare pelt for some grand trophy. Every last bit of romanticization over the idea of not needing to kill gave way to pride and perhaps a drop of bloodthirst at the idea of claiming such majesty for herself.  She couldn't help herself in that matter, couldn't possibly pretend to want to deny herself such a prize, and she decided that she would have that bear by sunrise.</p><p>Having a target changed things. Artemis's posture shifted as she beheld the bear in the distance, and her motions became slow and precise. Silent as her footsteps were, Artemis now had to be careful with her motions, hiding against the cover of darkness herself and trying not to disturb anything. Not only her quarry, but any animal at all; the risk of any other creature making a noise and scaring the bull off would have been a problem. Every bird in the trees could have warned the bear, and she would not have that. She had to be invisible to everything as she drew closer to the bear, closing the gap between them and drawing into a better position. When her first arrow inevitably didn't fell the bear, she'd need to be close enough that no matter what direction he ran in, she'd be able to see him and keep firing.</p><p>She was mere footsteps away from range, drawing an arrow from her quiver and nocking it as she took those final motions forward, bringing everything upward, her focus tight on the bear, which made it all the more infuriating when something rushed in at her from the side. A loud, obnoxious noise from a boar rang out, piercing the stillness of the night air as Artemis got knocked onto the ground. She fell, stumbling down onto her hands and knees as the boar circles around her, making the most infuriating noises of porcine clumsiness.</p><p>At once, Artemis reached for a dagger at her side and looked toward the bear, who was already in the process of running away. Furious, Artemis was ready to gut the boat for spoiling her surprise, only for a leg to kick her hand away in the process of circling around her, oinking all the wile and climbing up over her body. His massive, bloated form held her down and kept her from rising as a fat pig cock shoved its way against her face, and it was in that moment that Artemis realized what the animal attacking her was actually after.</p><p>Knowing did very little to help Artemis in the matter of sorting this out, though, as the pig shoved forward, forcing his cock into her face and into her mouth. Without the leverage needed to fight him off, she found herself suddenly taking the cock into her mouth, struggling under the pressure and the confusion that came from being so greedily and wickedly fucked. She felt embarrassed and confused, deeply compromised by the bizarre situation upon her, the shove of pig cock into her mouth. The mental state she needed to be in to hunt simply was one where sex eft her utterly baffled, something the boar was able to take complete fucking advantage of.</p><p>The wild, chaotic frenzy of the boar's hips in shameless motion kept her stuck in place, struggling harder and messier under the weight of these brutal flares of heat. With nothing to do to salvage this and save herself, Artemis took on the wild thrusts, brutally claiming her mouth with the utmost greed and aggression. His cock was past her lips and not going to stop, brutally claiming her with deeper intent and a desire too indulgent and shameless to be able to contain. Powerful hips hammered greedily forward, refusing to hold back the chance to keep pushing and keep using her, throwing all sense away for the sake of greed, seeking only to claim and to ruin her.</p><p>Artemis tried to push him off. She didn't bother with her dagger, but instead sought to shove him away from her, working against the hard pushes of his thrusts into her mouth as she wondered what winds had carried rumours of her 'interests' in animals, what nymph had let loose Artemis's secrets to the creatures of the woods and let them know she lay with animals. This wasn't the time for that, though, and she was none too please to have such focus zeroed in precisely upon her, working with shameless vigor and greed to keep her falling further and further deeper into passions and frustrations she was not in eager pursuit of. But the arousal was there; a quivering sense of wicked panic and heat demanded her attention and imposed upon her the very specific intention to make her bend to the will of these compromising frustrations. Arousal grew between her legs, and she was stuck trying her best to deal with it all while slipping further and further away.</p><p>The boar moved with his continued vigor, selfish, greedy, shamelessly seeking only to break her down. Everything the creature did provided Artemis with a continued sense that she should do something about this while failing miserably to handle the pressures that ensued. She was stuck in this bizarre middle ground, shivering through feelings and positions that wanted only to conquer her, wanted to keep driving her further into a drastic mess of guilty reluctance. Artemis choked the cock down, remaining in a position divorced from sense and stumbling further into a panic that demanded she keep falling deeper, serving these dizzy sensations and finding that the more she tried to keep up with this, the less she was able to handle her feelings. There was so much that didn't want to let up, and her attempts to control herself and pace out these growing frustrations continued to drive her further down.</p><p>Big paws pressed against her back and used her with the utmost greed, a reckless passion and desire that drove her steadily down into a worried state of compromised tension, unable to deal with the things that continued to push her and impose something utterly divorced from sense upon her. She was in a bizarre position here, one without a whole lot clarity or sense, but where she was stuck slipping further into pure chaos. All the while, wicked thrusts imposed their messy intentions upon her and challenged her to do anything she could to deal with it. The boar was in control, leaving Artemis to simply keep sucking on him, her mouth relenting and giving up more to the porcine prick that tirelessly sought to use her mouth. Ferocious slams forward kept up rougher and wilder, refusing to slow down.</p><p>Powerless to fight this off, Artemis just went limp, accepting the vicious thrusts and the ferocious pressures that kept wearing her down. She wished she had been more aware of her surroundings and been able to avoid this altogether instead of allowing the bear up ahead of her, and now she was stuck getting facefucked by a massive pig, surrendering and submitting to the pressures that wanted only to continue unraveling her, and all she could do was take it, suffering and struggling through emotions she wasn't exactly keen on taking without a bit more preparation and intent. But she took it, holding tight and allowing the wild strokes to push on. The boar cock pulsing in her mouth wasn't going to last much longer, but she had to hold on for those final moments, irritated and ticking away each second she spent not in pursuit of the bear.</p><p>With a noisy squeal and some wild slams forward, the pig humped her mouth and got off with a gooey flood of pig jizz that Artemis knew she had to drink down, left with little other option here. She accepted it, wincing through the attention and swallowing every gush of the stuff until she felt like she could pull back with some semblance of certainty that she'd done her part and satisfied the beast. Not that she was keen to, but it was done, and wincing intensely, she drew away, spit and cum dribbling from her lips. "It is done," she said. "Run away before I decide you should my next quarry."</p><p>The boar didn't waste a moment on that. He simply ran off, leaving Artemis to pull herself up to her feet with a long groan, looking around to assess the situation. all the animals had fled, naturally, and she was going to have to do a lot to give chase and catch up with the bear. The tracks weren't too difficult to get a view of again, and before she knew it, she was heading off in the direction of where the beast had fled, eager to catch up and make up for lost time and lost distance. She hadn't been seen, hadn't fired off an errant arrow near the bear that would have made it think she was hunting it, so hopefully, the commotion alone had made it flee and she wouldn't need to hunt for too far.</p><p>The tracks were easy to follow. A welcome relief, given everything. There was no effort to avoid being tracked, which said that the bear had no idea she was giving chase. Surprise was still her advantage.</p><p>One set of tracks she didn't see was any human's set. No boot prints, no indication anything had been through the area. So she got tripped up by a snare that seized her legs and tugged her out from underneath herself. There was no indication anything had set the trap, or that there would be a trap, so as she swore and spun around, she was anything but please. Her dagger at her side did get some use this time as she got yanked upside-down. Without hesitation, she pulled herself up and cut herself loose, a feat of incredible core strength that inevitably was always going to send her falling to the ground. She dropped hard, grunting under the hard impact and trying to scramble her way into the pressure and concern.</p><p>Then came the wolves.</p><p>Much like the boar, the wolves showed up out of nowhere, but she noticed one up ahead and one behind her, which didn't make a lot of sense to her given how if they had been lying in wait, the approach from different sides seemed like more coordination than wild wolves would have had, but more stressing than their coordination was the way that both of them suddenly pounced on her at either end.</p><p>Wolf cock. There was only wolf cock waiting for Artemis, as one dick went up her skirt and one cock went into her mouth, throwing her into something as reckless and as confused as anything could be. Spitroasted by wolves, her pussy and mouth claimed and suddenly taken with ferocious slams as reckless and as aggressive as could be. There wasn't a whole lot Artemis could do, knowing the situation and knowing precisely what was going to happen and hit her as the wild pressures that began to sweep up through her. Caught out and suddenly taking a panicked rush of pleasure and heat that hit her so strongly brought on something reckless and ferocious, a pleasure she was trying to deal with as best she could while having absolutely no clue what to make of it.</p><p>The wolves huffed and hammered forward, throwing the pleasures and desires into something that came on messier and stranger, greedily pushing on to keep fucking her holes and spitroasting her with a ferocious dominance and pressure as strong and as messy as could be. They weren't afraid of going all out on her, and Artemis was already a bit too worn out from the boar to try and deal with their aggressions. So much kept rising and punishing her, and she was stuck between their bodies, struggling to handle the attention she received. Wolf cock was at least a bit smoother to take than pig cock, but that wasn't the greatest or warmest of reminders and comforts to try and handle as she fell further and further into complete panic.</p><p>But having a cock in her pussy did count for more than she would have liked to admit. As much as Artemis wanted to be able to contain herself, she couldn't help but moan louder around the dick in her mouth, stumbling further into a chaotic show of pure acceptance, of sensation burning through her with impatient fever. It helped urge her to suck harder on the cock in her mouth, slurping it down with hard push of it forward into her mouth, challenging her to try and fumble her way across these pressures with less and less focus.  Artemis was weak against all this, falling into a deeper state of wild concern as these things continued to take their shameless toll on her. These animals had no restraint or sense, throwing themselves harder and greedier into things that challenged her harder.</p><p>All exactly as she would have expected as such a 'lover of animals', but it wasn't of great relief to her to know that she was just going to have to take on two more animals' aggressions. Something had definitely let her secrets spill of these animals were all over her like this. She didn't consider for a moment the insane idea that somehow this trap had been put together by the animals or some nefarious presence who had tried to trip her up, of course. These were insane coincidences, but she wasn't happy about any of them, given that those coincidences now kept her from fulfilling her proper duties and pushing against all these things, frustration boiling hotter and hotter through her as these wolves pulled her attention back toward them.</p><p>That knot prodding against her pussy felt a bit too good for her liking, threatening entrance into her with each thrust. She didn't want to say no, but being locked into place by either wolf's knot would have been extra pressure and trouble she really didn't want to have to deal with.  They were more time losses, but losing time was once more inevitable and infuriating as she fell further and further into oblivion, wishing for calm that she lacked and stumbling her way harder into dismay. Feeling powerless and confused and totally devoid of sense, she just had to keep falling deeper, and every stumble down was another rush of frantic excitement that she reluctantly had to give in to.</p><p>It was tough to hate getting fucked, no matter how much she had a hunt to be on. The sensations swelled up hotter through her as she heaved back and forth in her dizzy expression of surrender, accepting what kept hitting her and doing nothing to fight it. These creatures were much too forward, fucking her into a frustrated submission where she really had no choice but to play along harder with it, continuing to fall further down and getting scrambled by just how intensely these things wanted to push her. Her inner walls begged down around the cock, and there was no good way to deny the idea that these pressures hit the spot better than she had any way to make heads or tails of. Instead, her fall continued, a stumbling mess of passions that wrecked her rougher and weirder with each hilting thrust of both wolves' cocks into her.</p><p>Powerless to fight off these growing pressures, Artemis simply fell deeper, scrambling and struggling through what was rapidly becoming inevitable, until her head spun into pure chaos and she fell into a panicked state of wanton dismay, surging with worry and sensation as weird and as messy as anything could be. Fucked to a state of weird, baffled orgasmic bliss was the sort of thing that she was completely unable to handle, so consumed as the wolf cum flooded into her that she didn't think about how she hadn't been knotted. She was thinking only of the shaky, shivering rushes of pleasure and guiltless heat that held her. She was dizzy, pleasure-drunk and completely lost to pleasures that demanded far more than she was ready for. She simply shuddered in the awkward pressure and embarrassment of what had hit her.</p><p>The wolves, like the boar, simply left. Only when their cocks drew back did she realize she hadn't been knotted. Some faint sort of mercy, maybe, but hardly one that she could be grateful for as the wolves headed away and she lay in embarrassed delirium on the ground, wolf cum leaking out of her pussy and lingering at the back of her throat. Artemis spat some of it up, shuddering her way back to her feet as she fumbled through all the confusion and frustration hitting her. "Something is wrong in this forest," she groaned to herself, stumbling back up to her feet and seeking out the bear once more. Every obstacle to her was simply going to make her eventual victory over the bear. She'd get to the silver lining of this all.</p><p>This was throwing her off of her game, though. As much as she could see the bear tracks perfectly, Artemis still wasn't paying all the attention she should have paid to her surroundings, focused on the bear in her continued frustration and all the struggles she tried her best to try and deal with, making sense of this all through some hopeful semblance of sense. Her frustrations had her off balance, her focus ruined and her thoughts elsewhere. She told herself she was strongly overcoming her frustrations, but in reality, she was just slipping far deeper away. Every step forward came with far less attention than she should have paid. Her focus wasn't sharp, and she continued her steady advance toward something downright infuriating.</p><p>This time, the sound of a horse galloping through the woods drew her attention. She knew what was coming, and she responded by rolling out of the way of it charging right toward her. Artemis wasn't able to finally get her head on straight, and she used it to good effect in avoiding the steed's attention. But the horse screamed and kicked about wildly, sending up dust and making sure that as much noise as he possibly could make rang through the night air, infuriating Artemis and sending her into a panic as she realized there was only one way to deal with this, and unfortunately, it was to let the horse have his way.</p><p>"Fine, be quiet. I'll do whatever it is you want me to do if you quiet down and stop making noise." She spoke through gritted teeth, drawing closer to the horse and accepting her lot. In turn, he pushed her down onto her back and settled up on top of her, his massive, flared cock pushing against her face. He wanted oral, and Artemis was going to have to give it to him.</p><p>She started with reluctant, worn-down licks that felt like a dizzy concession to everything once more that felt like a massive distraction away from what she had to do. Her tongue began to praise the horse's cock, tending to him without a whole lot of clarity of mind. She was just going to have to do this, pushing to indulge and tend to the weirdness that brought her further and further into baffled panic. Her tongue worked in clumsy motions all along the dick, tending to the massive length and sinking into a state of compromise for the horse. He was well endowed. The most hung of the animals she'd been accosted by so far, and she did her best to try and handle the frantic commotion and ferocious weirdness that dug in at her. Dizzily seeking some degree of calm and sense, she could feel the frustration take a steeper, more drastic toll on her.</p><p>Maybe it was because she was a bit too fresh off getting fucked by the wolf earlier, but an arousal brewing between her legs insisted its infuriating pressures upon her. As much as she didn't want to give in to such things, she found herself unable to argue against the rising feelings that took her. Her love of animals was getting the better of her here, and Artemis simply didn't have the means to argue against such things, stumbling slowly deeper into a weird mess of sensation and want built on desires she just had to lean into, had to accept. Her hands caressed all over the cock for concern she'd get too into it otherwise, knowing she'd get dragged down otherwise into the too-hasty, too weird rush of her own appetites.</p><p>But the more she gave in, the hastier she got. Every lick was a bit clumsier than the last, and she indulged harder in these overwhelming pressures. Not that she entirely wanted this, but her continued descent into these pressures left her totally fucking floored. All she could do was stumble deeper, wishing she had some way to grasp this and fight against the growing confusions and pressures that kept bearing down upon her, but everything felt dizzier, weirder, a more distant expression of her absolute bafflement. Artemis continued her oral submission to this anal, not the time or the place, but that wasn't her choice, and she getting to the bear was still more important than anything else.</p><p> </p><p>Her licks drew down lower, toward the animals' balls, praising them and everything about the horse in the dizzy attempts to keep up with these feelings, with pleasures so ferocious and so hot that she was struggling more and more by the second to handle any of it. She was in a weird place here, but she found her groove, weird and dizzy as it was, and the more that she let herself succumb to this, the more she felt ready to simply give in and give up, succumbing stronger to the ferocious delights she just had to give in to. There was no other way to put it, no way to see this but the chance to unravel, and she continued her frenzied surrender, a messy plunge into pleasures she knew only to give in to harder. There was a bit too much happening, and with her thighs grinding together in a growing acceptance of pure surrender and heat, she could barely keep her head on straight.<br/>'<br/>Licking up and down his cock, slobbering all over his balls, stroking his shaft all the while, Artemis got more into it than she meant to, and as the horse cock erupted all over her, she felt like she had given in a concession much too grand to know how to handle. She became drenched in a sticky mess of pure surrender and frustration, every wish she had for sense and sanity melting away, slipping under the frustrating reality of how she had given up everything to these demands and fallen deeper into her dizzy mess for it. She didn't get anything out of it other than messy and reeking of horse sex, but as the horse neighed and galloped off, she lay there trying her best to get herself angry again about all of this. It was hard to really zero in on what she wanted to feel and how she wanted to respond to these emotions.</p><p> </p><p>As she rose to her feet, she noticed that her arrows had fallen out of her quiver while lying on her back, and perhaps not thinking as much as she should have, Artemis did the 'reasonable' thing in the face of all this and bent over to pick up her arrows, still not learning a damn thing. Or maybe she was all but tempting fate at this point on purpose; if she bent forward, whatever new surprise ran up to her might stick it in her from behind and give her some shred of the pleasure she was still too proud and stubborn to ask for outright. That was the hope, at least, and in this state, it was the best she had to cling to, tense and furious and hoping for the best. Either she didn't get bothered, or she got bothered in a fun way.</p><p> </p><p>Even the 'fun way' didn't preclude her from cursing as a deer climbed up and mounted her ass. "Come on!" she shouted, dropping her arrows as she got driven down to her knees by the ferocious and aggressive push of a deer climbing up to fill her. "This forest is full of perverts," she winced, burying the moans that wanted to spill forward under sounds of frustration. It was easy to do with just how much her ass got filled and claimed with wild slams forward, greedy tensions keeping her stuck in a position of utter surrender now beneath the dominance of a fucking deer. She couldn't believe how drastically things had fallen off. A boar. Wolves. a horse. Now simply a deer.</p><p> </p><p>But a deer with a really big dick, and unlike the horse, the bull, and one of the wolves, it was actually going to get her off.</p><p> </p><p>The hard slams into her ass stretched her out harder and deeper with each wild push forward. Bracing against the ground with struggling attempts to contain herself, she did everything she could to brace against all of this, trying under her power to contain her feelings and hold on against the dizzy messes that held her down and kept her firmly in place. There wasn't a damn thing else she felt capable of doing other than surrendering, allowing him to stuff his way deeper into her and challenge her with dizzy spirals of panic that didn't have any patience or any desire to stop. Artemis had to take this all, had to moan hotter and noisier through the baffled rushes of passion and desire that left her unable to think clearly, and left her craving and demanding a sensation of utter acceptance. She just had to keep falling.</p><p> </p><p>Moans rang out with the kind of shaky concession that she'd been fortunate enough to not have to express too drastically until now. The only time she'd been fucked was when there was a wolf dick in her mouth to keep her from expressing much, stifling the sounds she wanted to make and keeping her from letting them ring out too loud. The deer ploughed away at her backdoor and imposed upon her a senseless rush of pleasures and pressures as ferocious as anything could be, and Artemis really only had the choice to give in, to succumb to the wild pleasures sweeping through her and demanding as deeper show of utter desperation on her part. Pleasure throbbed harder through her body, keeping her focused and committed on the feelings of desperation and heat that continued to zero in on everything she wanted most, worrying about how to juggle these panicked sensations.</p><p> </p><p>There was no pretending now. Artemis didn't even try any longer, accepting and conceding to the pleasures that zeroed in on her, receiving the most shameless and aggressive pounding she could muster while trying everything she could to hold on tight and avoid coming undone at its touch. She was stuck trying her best to handle these things, trying to hold tight and deal with the overwhelming sensations pushing her to give in. Every noise she made was probably a warning to anything she wanted to hunt, but fumbling through these dizzy pleasures, she found herself utterly incapable of dealing with any of it. She kept falling deeper, kept expressing the utterly bizarre treatments that pulled her to give in harder and messier. Her head spun and she felt the creeping rush of senseless heat continue to impose its worst intentions upon her.</p><p> </p><p>With no choice but to give in, Artemis bucked her hips back against these insistent thrusts, stumbling progressively deeper into a funky mess of confusion and weirdness, a panic that left her struggling to keep her head on straight and which wanted her to unravel fully. She persisted against feelings that burned her up from deep within, feelings that zeroed in on something a bit too potent to be able to fight against no matter how much she wanted to hold onto herself and avoid slipping into her shameless lusts to such a helpless degree. But there she was, bucking greedily away, heaving against a deer's cock and even letting slips of, "Harder," pass her lips in ragged expression of just how sorely she needed this, whether she was willing to admit as much to herself afterward or not.</p><p> </p><p>Jerking about in a show of reckless and weird passion, Artemis came apart at the seams, and felt damn good about doing it, letting out a hopeless gasp of wild, pulsating joy as she let it all go, falling into a state of need and delight too frantic and too hungry to be able to contain. The orgasm that burned through her felt like everything she needed all at once, a dizzying rush of passion and want that left her compromised, cloudy-headed, and probably not much better off on her hunt. But as deer cum pumped into her, she didn't feel any of that in the heat of the moment. She only felt warmth and lust, a passion searing across her body as the deer drew back and ran off into the forest, leaving her with her ass up in the air and a dizzy, cum-dripping mess leaking out of her. She was a complete disaster, but one who was once more finally free of the animals.</p><p> </p><p>This time, pushing herself up to her feet, there was no rude push or aggression on the part of another animal to take her. She shoved her arrows into their quiver at last and stumbled her way off through the woods again. Slightly bow-legged and now much less ready to deal with any of this, she struggled more, but she was determined, carrying herself forward through the stubborn pressures awaiting her. Her arrows were back in her quiver, but she was hardly back to herself, stumbling toward the bear and trying her best to zero in on exactly what she was about to do and how she felt. There were too many things here that just felt a little bit off, but she was in way too deep to be able to deal with this now or stop this from pushing harder against her.</p><p> </p><p>The bear's tracks were easy to pick back up, even if she'd gotten turned around and dizzy. Artemis stalked forward, certain and ready for what awaited her, still unshakable in her pursuit and knowing she was on track to find the bear. The forest grew quieter, and in its stillness, she was able to gather herself, to focus her thoughts once more and feel better about getting her head on her shoulders. Artemis didn't like to mix work and pleasure the ways that she had been forced to here, and she had some sorting out to do with her mind to get her thoughts back on track in time to face the prospects ahead of her. Sharpening her senses and returning into a proper mental state to hunt, she peered through the darkness, once more herself.</p><p> </p><p>She found the bear slumbering in a clearing, slumped back against a fallen tree. His body was relaxed, snores loud and interrupting the forest's late night peace, but standing out most to Artemis was the massive cock sticking out from his fur, standing rock hard at attention and drooling pre-cum as he slept. It was big. It was imposing. She shouldn't have wanted it, but her head spun and she found not drawing an arrow as she drew closer. The arm holding her bow up relaxed, and she shifted toward the bear with something else entirely in mind, shaken by just how intensely these desires and interests caught her, but she couldn't fight them, couldn't argue against what brewed within her. All her encounters left her lingering with need and arousal, and Artemis had more steam to blow off.</p><p> </p><p>Artemis shouldn't have, but she climbed up onto the bear. She couldn't help herself. Interest and desire flared up inside of her as she pushed against him and settled herself down onto his lap, deciding to abandon all pretense of shame and control for the sake of pushing onto some fat bear dick.  Desire carried her into place, and as her fingers grasped the cock and she braced herself for this, a sense of foreboding desire grew over her. She was going to do this. She had to. With a firm push and a confident huff of breath, Artemis impaled herself onto the sleeping bear's cock, deciding to take advantage of this moment she had while it lasted. She could finish her hunt once she had relieved her frustrations. </p><p> </p><p>Her needy pussy had only taken one cock, and it hadn't exactly been the most intense of treatments. To feel it now be spread out and stretched by a challenging cock that she was in full control of, pacing herself and pacing her forward push, demanding something frustrating and harsh. She wanted to try and deal with these pressures and these needs. The insistence and pressure she was ready to ride out came on all too strong to deal with, hunger carrying her forward and demanding she give in without patience or control. Everything she wanted to give up to continued its shaky insistence. "Good boy," she said, voice trembling as she ran her fingers through the slumbering beast's fur, tending to him with eager caresses and a want that demanded she keep giving in to, pleasure continuing to demand from her something reckless and potent.</p><p> </p><p>Desperately needing to be in control and to push against all these feelings, Artemis rode out the passion and the delight of being able to seize this. The bear did nothing but let her keep riding, and for the moment, that was all she needed, all she wanted. Her body bucked faster on the urgent wings of giving up to raw desire and a pleasure she was focused only on giving up to harder. With every motion of her hips, she felt better and hotter and like she was barely able to focus on anything, but only needed to keep pushing greedier against this all for the sake of taking what she craved. Every motion of her hips pursued something shameless and wild, a ferocious mess of passionate want and hunger that felt like it was getting to be too much to deal with. Throwing back and forth with a greed and a passion as wild as could be, everything she did was focused intensely on the singular idea that she was best off throwing everything into chaos and abandoning restraint.</p><p> </p><p>There was just one problem with Artemis's plan: the bear woke up. His eyes widened, and with a loud groan, he pushed forward. Artemis was mid-bounce, completely off balance, and so engrossed in taking his cock that she had no idea what was happening until she was driven to the ground, pinned under his massive weight and getting hammered into oblivion. 'Wait, no!" she howled, but there was absolutely no slowing this down and zero point to try to contain any of it. The bear was merciless, hammering powerfully forward to claim her and use her without a shred of sense or hesitation. Even though she was shouting out, she wanted this. She'd climbed onto the bear, given up to him, and now, she was getting what she craved in return, savouring a passion and a pressure she was absolutely incapable of resisting.</p><p> </p><p>Her moans were louder and messier now through pure chaos. She wasn't trying to be quiet anymore; she had found the beast she came to hunt, and now, as he slammed down into her and fucked her into a screaming mess of joy, she was getting things she hadn’t even known she wanted when she first readied her bow. A night not meant for carnal indulgences her body now craved so desperately that her hips bucked off the ground and she gave in with dizzy passion to everything she came to crave. There was only surrender and acceptance in how she moved, but that was all she needed. </p><p> </p><p>With final slams down into her, the bear let out a roar that rang through the whole forest, that shook the trees. He came inside of the goddess, whose wild shrieks were just loud and just as powerful. she gave in to it all with howling and hopeless joy, letting him claim and fill her as she spun out into dizzy madness and disarray loving every second of what had conquered her, until she was lying cross-eyed and confused, feeling the weight of the bear upon her change.</p><p> </p><p>In its place was a sweet, slender nymph girl who knelt over the goddess. "Did you enjoy that, lady Artemis?" asked Calliope, whose bright glee stood out against the utter shock she was faced with. "I know I sure did."</p><p> </p><p>Footsteps shook her, Artemis s looking out to the side to see animals emerge from the trees. All the same animals who had jumped onto her in the first place, who now transformed from bestial forms into their normal states, sweet nymph women who crowded around the exhausted goddess and paid her with affection and touches aplenty.</p><p> </p><p>"You did this to me again," Artemis groaned. Her nymphs enjoyed the game of flagging down and fucking their goddess as animals to interrupt her hunt, but it had only ever been one here or there. Never an entire night spent toyed with by her own partners in the hunt. "Incredible." She closed her eyes and leaned up, planting a kiss onto Calliope's lips. "Yes, dear. I did enjoy that, although you ladies are getting more and more difficult to forgive."</p><p> </p><p>The warmth of her nymphs bathed Artemis in affection that had her much more relaxed than her words ever let on, and as her eyes closed and she sank slowly into acceptance of their touch, she knew that there was still much revelry to enjoy in the night with her maidens.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>If you enjoyed this depravity, why not follow me on twitter https://twitter.com/nidoran_duran and get updates on my new and upcoming stories?</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>